And Then There Was Us
by georgeheesto
Summary: A series of Olicity Tumblr Prompts
1. Caught

**High school au: Felicity sees Oliver at a coffee shop and thinks he is so beautiful that she needs to take a photo but he catches her doing it. **

* * *

Seventeen year old Felicity Smoak knew a good looking boy when she saw him and right now, she was staring at the best looking one she had ever seen.

She knew her latte had gone cold, she had taken a sip of it minutes ago and promptly let it slip back into her cup. She had spent half an hour looking at this boy, watching as he read through the book on the table.

She'd seen him before, causing trouble in school with his best friend and messing around in class with girls, but she had never spoken to him. She actually didn't even know if he knew who she was. But then again, why would one of the most popular boys in school take time to learn her name.

It was just so disappointing that he seemed to be such a dick because he was just so...beautiful.

Boys like Oliver Queen were the types of boys her mother warned her from.

"Don't fall for the looks, baby. That's their way of trapping you in." she would tell her when she first got to high school. And Felicity took that to heart. She had seen what had happened to her mother when her father had left, knew what loosing a man could do to a woman who loved him.

But she could still appreciate a good looking boy when he crossed her path. Which was why she was suddenly pulling out her phone.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she opened the camera app and not so subtlety aimed it at him. Tapping to focus on him, she quickly took a photo, grinning to herself when it took.

She waited a few till he moved into a new position and then aimed to take another.

That was then she met his gaze through the camera.

Dropping her phone in shock, she looked at him, her face heating drastically fast. He had caught her! How did she even react to something like this.

Jerking her gaze away from him, she scrambled to her feet, gathering her stuff and rushing out of the coffee shop.

Jesus, maybe he hadn't seen her taking his photo. Maybe he was just staring into space, something she did often.

* * *

The next day at school, Felicity was making her way to go sit at an outside table when a flash suddenly blinded her.

Stopping in shock, she blinked a few times to get her bearings and then her gaze focused on a phone.

Closing her eyes and reopening them, she focused her eyes on the person holding the phone. She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth opening to say something but nothing seemed to be coming out. Luckily, he bet her to the punch.

"You have a photo of me, it only seems fair that I have a photo of you." Oliver told her, giving her a wink and his famous smirk before he turned away from her and made his way to the cafeteria.

Felicity stared after him in shock, before promptly bursting out into giggles. Yeah, he differently had caught her.

* * *

Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter


	2. Next Time

**Felicity is going to Comic-Con but has to drop by the lair to get a piece of her cosplay costume. **

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Oliver's voice sounded from behind her.

Startled, Felicity straightened and spun on her heel to face Oliver, grinning at him from where she stood.

So excited to even be embarrassed to be caught snooping through his desk in the foundry, she spread her arms and did a slight spin, flicking her hair over her shoulders when she turned back to him.

"I'm the Black Widow." she laughed, bouncing a little in her booted heels. She held her breath as Oliver took in her outfit, his eyes sweeping over her body in an assessing way.

"You know I don't know what a Black Widow is, right?" he informed her after he took her in. Felicity let go of the breath she was holding in a laugh, shaking her head at him before she turned back to his desk and pulled out the fake training gun Dig had brought her when he first started training her.

"Oliver, seriously. I made you watch the Avengers with me months ago. You know who the Black Widow is. She's the only woman in the team. Has a thing with Hawkeye, well I'm hoping so at least. He is the one you complained about because his arrowing technique was off?" she said, turning to him as she slid the fake gun into the gun holster strapped to her thigh.

She felt her face heat when she caught him watching that movement with heated eyes. His eyes flashed back to hers and he cleared his throat before lifting a brow at her.

"And why are you dressed as the Black Widow then?" he asked.

"Oliver, honestly. Do you even listen when I tell you things?" she asked, pushing past him to go to her desk where she quickly fired up her computer and logged into the ComicCon site.

"I've been talking about this for months. I'm meeting the Doctor Who cast and the Supernatural cast. Thank god I'm so good with computers, hacking into their system to get these tickets early was a godsend." she laughed, moving so he could look at the screen.

He looked at it, scrolled through the page before looking back at her.

"Dose everyone dress up?" he asked, straightening and turning his body to her.

"No, just those who have the time, money and dedication to cosplay, why?" she murmured, frowning up at him. He frowned back at her, actually looking like he was struggling to say what he was thinking.

"Any chance I can come with you?" he asked her suddenly. Felicity gaped at him, completely thrown off. She would have never pegged him as someone that would want to go to a nerd convention, mainly because he had no idea what any of it was. But still, looking at him now, she would tell he was curious as well as something else.

"Um, sure. I mean, I'll just have to hack the system again to get extra tickets and stuff, but that's easy." she told him, eyeing him as she said it. His smile almost knocked her off her feet. He really did need to smile more.

Just as he was about to say something, the foundry opened and Roy stumbled down the stair, dressed as Hawkeye.

"C'mon, Blondie. Lets go show off how amazing we look." the boy yelled, doing a weird jump off the lower stair step, crouching and aiming his bow at her and Oliver. Shocked to see Oliver there with her, he obviously panicked and stumbled to the ground before scrambling up.

"Queen. What are you doing here?" Roy asked, coming over to them, though he seemed to be careful to stay out of Oliver's way. Felicity rolled her eyes. These two were never not going to want to go at each other.

"Could ask you the same thing, kid, but it seems obvious." Oliver growled, eyeing Roy suspiciously. Felicity sucked in a breath and laughed when Roy groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming? He's going to scare everyone away from us." Roy pouted, his whole body slumping. Felicity looked up at Oliver to judge his response and was a little surprised to see him grinning.

"I'll make sure to be extra nice then." Oliver murmured, moving behind Felicity, his hand curling around her hip as he bent down to her ear, obviously what he was going to say was for her ears only.

"Next time I'll be your Hawkeye." he purred to her, his lips brushing her ear before he was moving back, telling Roy to show him his archery skills while Felicity got extra tickets.

It took Felicity a bit longer then it usually would have, which bothered her. But she could still feel Oliver behind her, his hand on her body and his lips pressed against her ear. And she knew she wouldn't be able to forgot what those all felt like.

* * *

Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter


	3. The Wrong Reason

**Felicity and Oliver have somewhat a one night stand and Oliver skips out on her the next morning. Felicity finds him and yells, but not for the reason he was expecting. **

* * *

Felicity was pissed.

So pissed that she was actually willing to harm someone.

And that someone was Oliver Queen.

She wasn't angry because they had slept together.

And no, she wasn't angry because he had left before she had woken.

She was mad for something completely different. And something completely wrong.

"Oliver Queen!" she snapped, stomping towards him while he was in mid-fight with Diggle. As soon as he saw her, he froze, staring at her in shock.

"How dare you! Do you know even know how much this annoys me! I can not believe you would do this!" she snapped, pointing a finger at his chest as she stalked closer to him.

"Felicity-" she cut him off before he could even begin speaking because he would be speaking about the wrong thing.

"No! Don't talk! Oliver, you can sleep with me and run all you like, but never! Never take my things!" she screeched. She looked away from Oliver to see who might be witnessing this and saw that Diggle, Roy and Sara had all moved away from them, obviously shocked and confused.

She turned back to Oliver and could see that he was completely baffled, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Don't look at me like that! You stole my phone charger!" she yelled, slapping a hand onto his chest.

Suddenly everything was to quiet. And suddenly she sounded crazy, even to herself. And then Roy and Sara burst out laughing. And Felicity wanted to cry.

She was embarrassed now. Embarrassed at why she was upset, embarrassed that Sara, Roy and Diggle were all there to witness her crazy. And even worse, she was embarrassed because Oliver was looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I-ugh, oh god." she whispered, suddenly mortified. She wanted to run, but Oliver was there, sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

He lowered his head and kissed her, hard and as always, in control. Obviously not caring that they had an audience, Oliver just held her and kissed her.

When he pulled back, his other hand was cupping her face, his thumb rubbing over her bottom lip. She stared up at him, shocked and confused, as he stared back at her, a smile smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry." he told her and Felicity felt it was an apology for a bit more then the phone charger.

Maybe she was reacting like this to the phone charger because him not being there when she woke up hurt her more then she would have liked to admit.

With a sigh, her hands curled into the front of his shirt, her head tilting into his palm.

"Just don't do it again." she said. _That's if there was a reason for it to happen again. _She added to herself. Oliver seemed to know what she was thinking anyway, because his face suddenly got darker.

"It will happen again." he growled, kissing her again.

And it made Felicity smile. She slid her arms around his shoulders, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Good." she whispered against his lips.

"Ugh, great. I think them dancing around each other was much better." she heard Roy mutter, then Sara's answering laugh and Dig's hearty chuckle.

* * *

In the end, Oliver did steal her phone charger again and Felicity stole and hid his quiver when ever he did.

* * *

Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter


	4. The Proposal

**Felicity finds Oliver's hidden engagement ring and in return hides it in something of his. She just wasn't expecting his reaction when he finds it. **

* * *

"You are going to get spanked." Oliver growled as he stalked towards his girlfriend, who was spread across their bed, reclined back against their pillows, nude as the day she was born. Jesus, he couldn't get over how good she looked in his bed, and so much better that she was naked and on his bed.

Felicity smirked at him, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as Oliver started pulling his Arrow get up off.

"Oh Oliver, get real. I doubt it was that bad" she rolled her eyes at the look he shot her as his shirt cleared his head.

He bent down to unlace his shoes, his hands then going to work on his leather pants. Her smirk turned into an outright grin when she noticed he was struggling to unzip over the bulge that was forming already.

And when he was actually able to undo them, he didn't remove them, just moved to his pocket in which he pulled out the small box he had slipped into it. She let out a soft giggle when the box landed beside her but she quickly covered it up by clearing her throat, because his growl at her giggle was her first warning.

"Why, Oliver, are you proposing to me?" she questioned, her brow lifting as she gazed up at him.

"Your ass is going to be red by the time I'm through with you, Felicity" he snapped, his shoulders rolling back as he he toed off his boots.

"I was with Diggle and Lyla and the A.R.G.U.S team when that box fell out of my quiver, sweetheart, that's a bunch of hard core grown men, no softness in their lives. Do you know how much fun they suddenly had at my expense?" he snarled.

Earlier that day, Felicity had been cleaning up their bedroom after they had destroyed it the night before. She'd been putting away clothing and low and behold had found the box in his dresser. How original.

Picking it up, she opened it and almost cooed at the ring inside. It was something small, she would still be able to work on her computers without it getting in her way, but it was so beautiful.

She had moved in with Oliver seven months ago, they hadn't spoken about it, she had gradually just started moving her stuff into his new home. Her clothes now took up most of the wardrobe, all her computer gimmicks were set up in the spare bedroom, her awards as well as his were set up around the house, they even owned a pet together. This was her home now, one she hadn't asked for, just gained. But they never mentioned it, they just lived.

She looked back up at him just as his pants cleared his hips and her eyes strayed to his erection as it sprung free. She was sure he never wore underwear when he was in his Arrow outfit. But damn, his cock made her hot. She wanted to taste him, wanted to feel him pushing into her mouth as he tangled his hands in her hair.

"Turn over, Felicity." he growled.

She looked back up at his face and swallowed. He had that intimidating, dominant look on his face, the one that had her creaming her panties and made her heart beat uncontrollably.

"Do I look silly to you, Oliver?" she closed the box, giving him a look of fake blasé as he placed it gently on the bedside table. "Why would I give in that easily to you, if anything you should be turning over for me. Did you really think I wouldn't find it? Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight. Or better yet, at Diggle's, I'm sure he has a spare bed for you."

With a slip of her hair, she rolled off the bed, knowing the game they were starting to play and loving it. She saw his reaction, saw the way his body tightened and his nostrils flare. She had barely straightened from the bed before he moved, his arm hooking around her hips as he dragged her back onto the bed, flipping her on to her belly as he straddled her legs.

She screeched out in mock protest, wiggling her body to get away from him as she felt him blanket her body with his own, holding her down on the mattress. He nipped her shoulder before sitting back on his heels.

A second later, his massive hand landed on her bottom, wrangling out a cry of pain and pleasure out of her lips. Heat zipped from her buttocks all the way through her body, then made its way to her clit which made her jerk in pleasure.

"Careful, Oliver, there are laws against this." she hissed, bucking against him when he smacked the other cheek. Her pussy rippled in need. Jesus, he knew what this did to her body when he did this to her.

"Was that your way of proposing to me, Felicity? Because it sucked." he drawled, as he landed another blow. She moaned, so caught up in what they were doing it took her a moment to realise what he had said.

"It was ten times better then yours." she cried out, pressing her ass back at him, feeling his cock rub against her. He was hard and hot and her body was starving for him. She moaned when each cheek got one slap each.

"I was taking my time, giving you time, goddamn wooing you." he half snarled.

He was like this often after he had been out as the Arrow, so much more dominant, so much more eager to have her. And it took her breath away each time.

"I hardly call that wooing, Oliver. I'd be using a walking stick by the time you manned up." she baited. The neck smack burned with such force that her ass burned in pain while her pussy burned with need.

A second later, her back arched when the head of his cock lodged into the entrance of her vagina.

Oliver could never get over how tight and hot she was, clenching around his length as he began to work into her. He groaned roughly when she fluttered around him, his body once again blanketing hers as he began to move slowly behind her.

Her hands gripped at the pillows as he nuzzled her neck, sucking at the skin there knowing he would be leaving a mark.

"Oliver…" she whimpered. Oliver let go of his hold on her neck, licking over the reddening skin that had her pussy gripping him like crazy.

"Yes, baby?" he was fighting for control, as he moved within her, he held on. Just a a few more seconds, he could already feel her tensing beneath him, her own explosion nearing. "Tell me what you need, Felicity." he panted, loving the sounds that were coming from her.

"You. I need you. Oh god, Oliver please." she cried, her body moving with his as she fought for her orgasm. His head lowered again, his lips going back to his mark as he sped up his movements.

"You have me, Felicity." he murmured against her skin. "You have me forever."

He pushed inside her harder then, going deeper, his thrusts increasing until he was hammering inside her.

She screamed when she came, rocking her whole body with a force that made her dizzy. She could still feel his body thrusting into hers until she heard his harsh groan as he buried inside of her, his cock jerking in reflex as he spilled into her.

He collapsed on top of her, giving a soft chuckle when her welcoming whimper met his ears. They both groaned when he pulled from her, Oliver rolling to his side and fitting her against him.

With her facing him now, he dipped his head and caught her lips in a burning kiss. His arms circled her waist, pulling her on top of him as his lips moved over hers, his tongue spearing deep as a shattered moan escaped her. God he loved the way she tasted.

He pulled back from the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip as she blinked drowsy eyes at him.

"You're marrying me." he growled, liking how her eyes widened.

"That's not a proposal either, hot shot." she giggled. His hand travlled the length of her spine, coming to rest on her sensitive bottom. "It's a good thing I like you, Oliver. I was very mad when I found that box. How long had you had it?" she asked him.

He gripped a handful of her hair, tugging her head back as she stared up at him.

"A long time." he murmured.

"Hmm, definitely lucky I like you." she giggled. She had been shocked when she had found it, and then angry because he had it and hadn't yet asked her. She probably should have been angrier because he had had it for a long time. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"I love you, Felicity." he whispered, his hand tightening in her hair. She stared up at him with big blue eyes, a smile gracing her lips. " You're mine now, Felicity. And I don't let go of what's mine." he growled.

He kissed her then, a kissed filled with such heat, so much love that her heart ached from it.

"I love you to, Oliver. And yes, I'll marry you." she whispered against his lips.

"Forever." Oliver growled, taking over the kiss that only offered forever.

* * *

Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter


	5. Guard Piglet

**Felicity gets a pet and Oliver is shocked at what she chooses**

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" it was one of the first times Felicity had heard Oliver say fuck and she couldn't control the giggles that erupted from her. She stared up at him, grinning as he stared down at the black and white wiggling animal in her arms.

"This is Albert. He is a miniature pig. You said you wanted me to get a pet, so here he is." she grinned, holing up the tiny piglet.

Oliver stared at the pig, then lifted a brow at her.

"A guard dog, Felicity. This goddamn pig wont protect you." Oliver snapped at her, his arms uncrossing from over his chest to drop to his hips.

She shrugged her shoulders at him, tilting her head to the side as she turned Albert in her arms and peppered his cute little face with soft kisses.

"I don't want or need a guard dog, Arrow. I have you for that. I wanted little Albi because he is so cute." she told Oliver, turning away from her boyfriend to move into the kitchen where dinner was soon to be ready.

She knew he wouldn't have been happy when he found out that she had gotten a pig instead of the dog he demanded she get. But when she had walked into the animal shelter, her eyes had immediately fallen to the little black and white ball curled up in a box of straw. She had wanted to cry because he was so little and the odd one out within the pound. Dogs were barking and growling, cats her mewling and hissing, birds screeching and tweeting. But this baby pig had been silent, eyes widened in obvious fear. And her heart had ached for him.

So she had hustled the young boy who was working the front desk and told him to get the paper work for her new family member, Albert.

She heard Oliver stomp into the kitchen behind her, could feel him move up behind her as she checked the pasta cooking on the stove. Albert was cuddled in her arms, his eyes drifting close as he rested in her arms. She smiled because she felt as if this was his way of showing her that he felt safe with her.

"You have to take him back, Felicity. He will not help you if something happens while I'm not here." he told her, more like growled but she was going to let this one pass. She rolled her eyes, knowing and loving this side of him but she wasn't going to let her Albi go.

"Sure Oliver, whatever you say." she murmured, grinning down at Albert. She heard Oliver growl behind her and then felt his hands on her hips as he turned her to face him.

She looked up at him, saw his concern and lent forward to press her lips against his.

"I know you said guard dog, I get it, okay. But I know how to protect myself, I had the best teach me. Oliver, Albi would have been put down if I hadn't have gotten him. Lets face it, he is a pig, there aren't a lot of people out in the middle of Starling looking for a pet pig." she muttered, rubbing the pig's belly.

Oliver sighed, his eyes drifting back down to the pig. She watched his face soften and almost whooped, knowing she had one this argument.

"He is cute." Oliver murmured, lifting a hand to rub Alberts head. The pig made a sound akin to a purr and then a snort. Felicity giggled and moved into Oliver's arms, with their new baby.

"Albert will be a good addition to this household, Oliver. I'll have you to protect me, Albi to keep me company on Arrow nights and well, both of my boys will have me to feed them." she laughed.

Oliver chuckled and gripped her face in his hands, bringing his lips down on hers. He kissed her sweetly, holding her to him.

"I'll buy him a collar tomorrow." Oliver said, giving her one last kiss before moving away from her.

She grinned from behind his back, looking back down at her new boy.

"Welcome to the family, Albert."

* * *

On Albi's first birthday, Oliver brought him a green collar, a small arrow on the side with his name carved into it. Felicity cried when Oliver gave it to her to put on Albi but Felicity cried at everything these days.

She was after all six months pregnant.

* * *

Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter


	6. Wandering Hands (Just A Dream)

**High school AU: What's a girl to do when she walks in on her best friend having a bit of alone time?**

_A/N Saw this beautiful gif (go to my profile page) and naughtiness just invaded my mind_

* * *

Felicity practically skipped down to Oliver's room, greeting the maids she had befriended after years of visiting her best friend. She was excited to see Oliver today, they were on the first day of senior holidays and she was excited to get Oliver moving to do all the activities she had planned.

She knew he wasn't interested in ice skating and horse riding but he knew how much she loved doing things with him. She knew he would love just to stay in his room all day, laying out on his bed and watching stupid movies together. But those were night activities and it wasn't like she was going to make him to crazy activities every single day.

They'd formed a strong friendship when they first started high school. Felicity had scolded a bunch of teenage boys who had been bitching about the Queen family right in front of Oliver and Felicity had snapped. Oliver hadn't said a word after the group of boys and scurried off, but his best friend Tommy had whooped and high-fived her, asking her to sit with them at lunch so he could learn all about her. She had laughed and shrugged, telling him yes because she didn't have anyone else to sit with. When she had looked at Oliver, he was grinning at her and she had fallen so madly in love with his grin sometimes it hurt.

They had been friends ever since, but Felicity had loved him more then a friend for a long time. But she was good had masking her feelings, plus both him and Tommy were used to her weirdness that it just went right over their heads when she babbled something extremely inappropriate.

They'd have rough spots, and they usually happened when Oliver was dating someone. Felicity struggled when there were other girls in his life, she had gotten so used to being his only girl that she didn't know how to share his time. Usually she stepped back from him when he was with a girl. He had asked her one time, after going a whole three weeks without seeing each other outside of school and Felicity had avoided the conversation by doing the moon walk out of the room they were in.

At the moment, Oliver wasn't dating anyone, so she could be with him without his latest thing getting all up in her face about backing away from Oliver.

As she trotted up to his door, she grinned, planning to sneak into his room and see if she could scare him.

As she opened his door, she quickly realised that something was very different. Strange sounds were coming from his room, a woman's breathless moan and a man's chuckle. For a second, she thought that maybe Oliver had a girl in his room, but she knew his chuckle, knew the huskiness of it and that chuckle wasn't his.

So as she snuck between the door and closed it, she almost stumbled to find Oliver reclined on his bed, his head turned away from her, his gaze focused on his laptop screen that currently had a man burying his head between a woman's legs.

But the thing that got Felicity was Oliver's hand.

His legs were somewhat bent and spread and Oliver's hand was traveling down his abdomen and into his black boxers.

"Oliver!" she squeaked, her back hitting the door, her eyes locked on his hand.

She expected him to jump up, to start stammering about it 'not looking what it looks like' but all he did was turn his head in her direction, his hand sinking lower into his boxers. She knew what he was doing, knew exactly what he was doing and her body reacted straight away.

"Oliver." her whisper was broken, her hand grasping behind her to find the door handle. She had to get out of there. He was going to continue with her in the room and she was sorely tempted to stay and watch.

She got ahold of the handle, stumbled over her feet as she tried to open it only to have it blocked by her own body.

Oliver moved then, jumping from the bed and moving towards her. One second he was on his back and the next her was pressing up against her, grabbing both her hands and lifting them above her head as he lowered his face towards her.

She held her breath as he tilted his head, his eyes hot and heavy. In the distance, she could hear the woman on Oliver's laptop begging for more, crying out heavy sounds of pleasure and Felicity's body jerked at the sounds. Oliver noticed her reaction and he let out a sound she hadn't heard. He had growled at her! But it was a sexual growl, something that had her suddenly panting.

"Oliver." she gasped, her hands pulling at his, trying to break free from his hold.

"No." he growled at her, his hands tightening on her wrists, his body crowding against her.

"No more, Felicity-" he snarled. "I'm over it. No more hiding from me." with that, he lowered his head completely and pressed his lips to hers.

Felicity froze, absolute shock shooting through her body. Oliver Queen, one of her best friends was kissing her. She heard Oliver groan, his mouth sliding over hers. He shifted both of her wrists into one of his hands, his other hand tangling into her hair. He took complete control over the kiss, forcing her to react to him.

His mouth claimed her, demanding more then just a kiss. His lips were soft and insistent, his tongue hot and demanding as he deepened the kiss. A moan broke from her, still trying to get her arms loose just so she could wrap herself around him.

She kissed him back just as passionately, feeling complete hunger for him rushing through her body, pure molten need flowing through her veins.

Abruptly, his hand tightened in her hair as he pulled back from the kiss, breaking the most intense experience she had ever felt. Both of them were breathing hard, both now staring at each other, both completely dazed.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, trembling against his hold.

"Seducing you." his voice was that deep, dangerous growl, his eyes darkening as she let out a whimper.

"Why?" she moaned as he let her arms go, his hands going to her waist as he lifted her over his shoulder and moved toward his bed.

He dropped her onto the softness, heard the lip of his laptop slamming up and then felt his fingers hooking into her dorky arrow leggings and underwear and pulling them off her body.

She was so shocked that she just lay there, staring up at him as he throw her clothing over his shoulder. She heard him groan, then felt his long, strong fingers wrap around her knees and pulling her legs apart.

"Oliver, oh my god." she whispered, what was happening suddenly hitting her. Mortification hit her like a truck and she began to wiggle her legs for him to let her go. She didn't win, of course, Oliver was twice her size and twice as strong as her.

"No more, Felicity. I'm over you running from me all the time. I haven't look at you as a friend in years and watching you flitter through life not noticing me as more than a friend has killed me. Fuck, you have such a gorgeous cunt." his coarse words sent a shocking thrill through her body and an inhuman sound broke from her when his fingers dipped into her core and spread the slick moisture along the fold of flesh that was suddenly every sensitive. Said fingers moved all the way up to her aching clit, stroking her softly but expertly.

This wasn't right. That was Oliver. Something was wrong. Oliver wouldn't do this. Never to her.

"So soft, so very wet." she heard him murmured, his eyes focused between her legs. When he pulled his hands away from her body, it was to grip her legs, which he draped over her shoulders as he lowered himself between her thighs. She heard him take a deep breath, shuddered when his "Fuck, you smell sweet." reach her ears and her eyes fluttered closed when his face nuzzled her thigh, a puff of hot air blowing against her wet folds.

* * *

Felicity jerked awake, her breathing heavy as she looked around to gather her surroundings.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard Oliver's husky voice from next to her. She jumped when she felt his hands curl around her arm, startling her more so as she looked down at the boy next to her.

It came rushing back to her, their day spent cupcake hunting, going back to Oliver's house exhausted and full, both climbing into bed and crashing as soon as their heads hit his pillows.

A dream. It was just a dream. Oliver hadn't kissed her, hadn't spread her legs, hadn't admitted anything to her.

Absolutely rocked to her nerves, she gave a shaky laugh, forcing her teenage body to calm down and settle back into his bed, next to him.

"I-uh, yeah. All good. You know what I'm like when I sleep. I thought I was falling again." she lied, it coming out easier then she thought it would have.

Oliver chuckled, reaching an arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"You know I'll always catch you, Felicity." he murmured, his hips pressing to her temple before sleep over came him.

She blinked up at the roof, so lost, suddenly so sad.

Because it had been a dream.

Just a dream.

* * *

Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter


	7. The Heat

The Heat

_In a world in which animal instincts are heightened, what are three men to do when their female friend goes into heat. _

A/N I AM SORELY TEMPTED TO MAKE THIS A MULTI-FIC STORY! SHOULD I? I FEEL I SHOULD? MAYBE I WILL?

* * *

"John, you're making me nervous. Why are you staring at me?" Felicity asked, frowning at the man who was hardcore staring at her. He'd been like that for the past 2 and a half hours. She rolled back in her chair as Diggle moved closer to her, his eyes narrowing on her.

"John! What are you doing!?" she squeaked as his hands grabbed the arms of her chair, pulling her towards him as her feet tried to stop him from pulling her forward.

"You're going into heat." he growled. Her eyes widened, her hands curling into her chest as his head lowered towards her.

"Fuck, Felicity. You know not to come here when you are going into heat. You aren't mated, your scent is still appealing to other males. You need to leave." he growled. Her breath caught in her chest, dread suddenly feeling her body.

"No! No, it isn't that time yet. I have two more days. I was late last month, which should mean my cycle is changing. " she told him, her hands going to his chest.

A deep sound came from him and suddenly he was across the room from her.

"Don't touch me. I'm mated but still a danger to you, Felicity. Roy's going to be here soon, as is Oliver. They both aren't mated. You know what unmated males do when unmated females go into heat. This place will be torn apart fighting for you. You know your cycle doesn't change unless a male's pheromones have trigged it. This has happened to you for the past three months." John growled.

She scrambled to her feet, crying out in shock when a deep heat went through her.

Shit, shit, shit. This was not meant to be happening! Her hand curled around her abdomen, her hand gripping her desk.

"Oliver. It's him. Shit. I know it's him. God, I don't know how we have both lasted this long." she hissed, glaring at John.

She cried out in shock when she suddenly felt hands on her, Roy's face coming into view as a soft growl came from him.

"Holy shit, Roy, no." she weakly whispered, moaning when heat shot through her, her hands attempting to push him away from her.

"God, you smell good." Roy purred, pulling her closer to him. She gasped when his nosed dragged up her neck, his tongue following the same path.

"Fuck." she heard someone shout and suddenly Roy was ripped from her. She fall back against her desk, gasping for air as she fought of the dizziness, trying to focus her eyes on the blur of bodies.

When she was able to get her bearings, so let out a strangled sound when she noticed that it was Oliver that had ripped Roy around from her. Oliver had Roy on the ground, baring his teeth at the younger male as John rushed to the gun drawer, where she knew he was going to get the tranquilizer gun.

A throb began to spread through her body, her whole body weakening as her heat began to grow. God, she could not go through this again without a man.

Animal instincts were heightened in human beings now. A completely knew generation in which animal DNA was spliced with human DNA. Felicity was the fourth generation of the sliced DNA. Her great great grandparents had been made in labs, under heavy guard and tight restrictions.

The world had found out about them slowly and the uproar had been insane. But the spliced humans had been released into a habitat of their own and had grown from there.

The scientist hadn't taken into account when the spliced began to breed with there own. They're offspring were intense, sometimes the animal within taking complete control. The males liked to control, and while the females fought against them most times, when they went into heat, it was difficult not to submit to them.

Felicity had never gone through a heat with a man. Her heats had been something she could take, not to painful, not to hard to resist. It wasn't until she met Oliver three years ago that they had gotten somewhat worse and it was three months ago, when Oliver had cornered her and had let his pheromones actually touch her, that her heats had been the most torturous thing she had ever experienced.

"She is mine." she heard Oliver growl, his fist hitting into the side of Roy's head.

Felicity cried out in shock, falling to her knees as she gasped for breath. She could feel Oliver's pheromones, could feel them seeping from him and crawling over to her.

"Oh god, Oliver." she whispered, her hands twitching to rub her nipples or better yet, her clit.

She jerked when his head swung up and he growled at her, his canine teeth sharp and glittering in the light. God, she'd love to feel those teeth on her body.

"Drug him, Diggle. I want you and him gone." Oliver growled, turning away form Felicity and back to John. Felicity panted as Oliver moved off of Roy, holding onto him and passing the fidgeting boy over to Diggle, who stabbed one of the tranq syringes into his neck. She watched as Roy slumped in John's arm and her eyes quickly went back to Oliver as he turned to her, his eyes hot and heavy lidded.

"Oliver, stop." John growled. Felicity's eyes widened, shocked at John's tone.

Oliver growled and turned back to John.

"If you do this, Oliver, you mate her. She becomes yours. Think this through." John murmured to him, settling Roy over his shoulder as he held out another syringe.

Felicity gasped, shocked that John would even say that to Oliver, almost hating him from halting Oliver's path to her.

"I know what I'm doing, Diggle. Get the fuck out." Oliver snarled.

"Felicity?" John asked her, looking around Oliver and down at her, concern written all over his face. Her eyes flicked back to Oliver, who was curling his fingers in and out, the claws she knew he kept hidden slowly coming out from behind his human nails.

She couldn't refuse or stop Oliver, she knew that. It was to late for both of them. Her heat was to intense and she knew the drug wouldn't keep an alpha male like Oliver down for long.

His eyes were trained on her, his whole body now bending into a crouch, a dangerous sound coming from him. She looked back up at John, pulling in a deep breath.

"It's fine, John." she grit out, her hands curling against the floor, her back arching as a moan broke from her when a pulse went through her body.

She didn't hear or see John leave. He and Roy didn't matter to her at the moment.

Her eyes were focused on Oliver. Who looked ready to pounce.

"Oliver." she purred, stretching out her body, rolling onto her back to show him her belly, a complete show of submission. Showing him the she was willing to give up all control to him.

She gasped when he did pounce, his bigger body coming over hers as his hand tangled in his hair, jerking it to the side so his mouth could latch onto her neck.

She jerked, her body moving against his, his mouth opening so his teeth could grip a section of skin. His canine teeth broke said skin, sinking deep into her throat.

She cried out for him, her hands wrapping around his head, holding his teeth to her as his pheromones seeped into her open wound, mixing with hers, making a new set of DNA that only mates could possess.

"Felicity-" he purred when he detached his teeth from her. "-My female."

She nodded numbly, whimpering when his tongue dragged over her new mark.

She'd alway be his female, just as he would always be her male.

* * *

Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter


	8. DoGP

He might be government property but he also her husband.

* * *

Felicity fidgeted under the gaze of her husbands Commanding Officer, hating the way John Diggle was assessing her.

She had no idea why she had been called in, and her mind was going in all directions. Had something happened to Oliver? Was she needed for some computer detail? Was Oliver being called into a longer mission?

"Mrs Queen." John Diggle murmured, leaning back in his chair as his right hand lifted to rub his fingers over his bottom lip.

Oh shit, oh shit, this was not good.

"Is Oliver okay?" she whispered, leaning over the desk, her fingernails biting at the wood.

"Yes, Mrs Queen. Sergeant Queen is okay. However, it is you who seems to be the issue." John murmured, a grin quirking his lips before he seemed to pull himself together.

"Me? What have I done?" she squeaked.

"Ever heard of DoGP?" he asked her, leaning towards her now.

"Yes, of course. Destruction of Government Property. What do I have to do with it?" she asked, rightfully confused now.

"Are you aware that my men are classified as government property?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. Men weren't government property.

"And are you aware that our men are not to be harmed while on leave?" she had no idea where the hell he was going with this.

"Of course I am, John. I make sure Oliver is always wearing sunscreen when we are out in the sun, even though he fights me each time." she grumbled.

"Then is there a reason as to why my top Sergeant is covered in love bites?" he murmured, moving back in his chair once again.

Felicity froze, her eye widening and her breath hitching. She stared at her husbands CO, her mouth opening to respond but she was so shocked. She stared at him longer, waiting for him to say something more, to tell her that he was joking but he jus sat there, watching her.

"Hickeys do not harm people!" she sputtered out.

"It is a destruction of government property, Mrs Queen. Therefore, it is classified as harming government property. So in future reference, please refrain from leaving bite marks on my Sergeant." he told her.

* * *

The next time Oliver went into a mission after her chat with his CO, Felicity got a phone call.

"This is your last warning Mrs Queen. I spotted seven love bites on my Sergeant's person." John Diggle murmured. Felicity had laughed it off, not taking it seriously.

The next time after that, she didn't get a phone call. She just received a $500 fine.

* * *

Sidenote: I have no idea how the Marine's works, I seriously just went off from that tumblr post. Just remember that this was just a fun fic, nothing factual in there (I think)


	9. Little Thing

Anonymous said: idk if you're still taking prompts but I wanted submit one if that is alright.  
prompt: established olicity where felicity is dating the hood who still hasn't told her who he is yet. oliver constantly flirts and ask felicity during the day while making it clear to him she's in a relationship. if he reveals himself is up to you.

A/N: I got oddly excited over this but also angry bc come on people! As if you couldn't not tell it was Oliver Queen behind the mask and under the hood?

* * *

Trying to control her breathing, Felicity Smoak jogged around the corner, slowing to a stop before she leant over her knees, gasping for air. She didn't know why she forced herself to go running, she lasted for about ten minutes and then just walked the rest of the way. Jesus, I am so unfit. Sucking in more air, she straightened and froze, staring at the hooded man crouched in front of her, bow and arrow aimed on her.

"Felicity Smoak." he purred, lifting from his crouch and stalking towards her. She stumbled back in shock, staring at the masked man. Holy crap, it was The Arrow.

"I swear to god, if you say I have failed this city, oh my god, I'm going haunt your ass." she screeched, her foot stomping to the ground before she could control herself.

"No, little thing, I need your help." he purred.

* * *

One month

"You really need to stop doing that." Felicity Smoak screamed at The Arrow, who had broken into her apartment, again.

He chuckled at her, backing her up into her kitchen wall, his gloved hands gripping her face. She stared up at his blue eyes, shocked completely. He had never invaded her personal space like he was now.

"Do you need help again?" she whispered.

"No, little thing, I just need you." he purred, lowering his head to brush his lips over hers.

* * *

Three months

"What are you doing tonight?" Felicity startled at the male's voice behind her, spinning to face the ever handsome Oliver Queen.

"I-What?" she stuttered. Jesus, the man was to beautiful for his own good.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked again, grinning at her. Damn, if he had only asked her months ago.

"Oh, I'm busy, sorry." she told him, giving him a one shoulder shrug and a small smile.

She expecting him to frown and try to convince her to go out with him but he just grinned, something flashing over his face before he nodded.

"Of course. Maybe another night, perhaps." he murmured, giving her a wink before leaving her office.

* * *

Five months

Felicity stared up at the man that she considered hers, watching his lips tilt up as he stalked towards her. God, he looked sexy in his Arrow leather.

"Little thing." he greeted, one hand tangling into her hair and his other wrapping around her hips. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, her fingers sliding through his hair.

"Hey, baby." she purred, lifting herself up on tip toes to brush her lips against his. The Arrow deepened the kiss, holding her to him before setting her back a few feet.

"I told you to go home, you have work tomorrow." he murmured, moving around her towards the set of computers. She pulled a face behind his back before following him.

"You told me your helper people had a night off, I wasn't going to let you go into a dangerous place without some sort of backup." she informed him. She heard him snort before he turned back to her.

"A pretty little thing like you, my backup?" he laughed lowly. She rolled her eyes at him, slapping his leather clad chest before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him.

He growled against her lips, turning so she was sitting on the desk, him between her thighs.

She was with The Arrow. The Arrow was her boyfriend. God, that sounded so weird. And she was stupid to fall into his trap. She still didn't even know who he really was. But god, he had hunted her down, captured her and taken her completely.

* * *

Six months

"Are you going to turn me down again, Miss Smoak?" Oliver asked her as he seated himself across from her in the break room.

She frowned at him, shaking her head before she smiled.

"Again, Mr Queen, I am in a relationship." she informed him, lifting a brow at him as she took a sip form her coffee.

"Indeed you are, Miss Smoak." he murmured, leaning back in his chair and grinning at her. She frowned at him, eyeing him as he relaxed back.

* * *

Six months and 1 week

Felicity stared at Oliver Queen, enjoying the way his muscles moved under his work suit. She still could not get over the fact that this beautiful creature was her boss.

He should be modeling, not running a company.

She frowned when he lifted his right arm, flinching at the movement.

She sat up straighter, tilting her head to the side. She had seen The Arrow do the exact same thing last night when he had reached for her.

She snorted then, shaking her head at her thoughts.

* * *

Seven months and 2 weeks

She was stalking him and she couldn't believe this was how she was spending her lunch.

But Oliver Queen was acting weird. Well, he wasn't but something about him was off to her. So she was stalking him.

Things weren't matching up and she was determined to find out the truth.

* * *

Seven months and 3 weeks

"Oliver." she whispered when The Arrow walked towards her.

He stopped four feet from her, his head tilting to the side before he sighed, nodded and reached up to pull off his hood and mask.

Oliver Queen looked back at her, his face blank as she stared at him in complete shock.

"Little thing." he murmured, reaching a hand out to her. She stumbled back from him, putting more space between them.

"Don't call me that." she spat at him, her hands curling into fists.

"Felicity, let me explain-" she cut him off before he could go any further.

"Let you explain? No! How could I not have seen this? How could you keep this from me? Oh my god, this is just a game to you, isn't it?" she choked, her hand lifting to her mouth she a sob broke from her.

"No, little thing, never." he whispered brokenly to her, stepping towards her.

"No!" she screamed "Do not come near me, do not touch me. Stay the fuck away from me."

* * *

Nine months

Felicity sighed, her head dropping back onto her pillow as she stared up at her roof.

He was on her mind again. She missed him. Missed him so much.

He didn't come to her as The Arrow anymore, not even as Oliver Queen. He left her alone like she asked.

And that hurt.

* * *

Nine months and 1 week

Felicity sobbed when glass shattered around her, trying to hide her face against her chest as the shards exploded around her.

She tried pulling at the ropes holding her hands behind her back, hating the sound of punches and grunts.

It was the sound of an arrow being released that had her head shooting up.

He was here.

Fighting.

For her.

"Oliver!" she screamed before she could control herself, sobs wrecking from her as she fought to free herself to get to him.

"Finish them." he growled to someone, but Felicity didn't dare look away from him as he stalked towards her, his bow dropping to the ground as he gripped her face in his hands.

"Little thing." he whispered, brushing away her tears with his thumbs, lowering his forehead to rest against hers.

"Oliver." she whispered, nuzzling their noses together.

* * *

One year

Felicity snuggled into the body next to hers, breathing in his scent as she rubbed her nose against his neck.

"That tickles." he murmured, rolling so she was under him.

She grinned up at Oliver Queen, kissing his chin.

"You love tickles." she whispered. He grinned down at her, brushing his lips over hers.

"Just as I love you, little thing." he whispered against her lips. Felicity sighed, she'd never get sick of hearing him say that to her.

"Love you too." and she knew he would never get sick of hearing her say it back to him.

* * *

This didn't really go where I planned but yeah, hope you enjoyed none the less.


	10. Fat Mother

**Anonymous said:**

_Prompt: established olicity. Felicity is insecure or self conscious about herself or a part of her body and oliver is an Insensitive jerk about it. He realizes his mistake and is trying to make it up to her._

* * *

Oliver watched his wife smooth her hands over her dress, her hands repeating the notion over her belly four more times before her face crumbled.

Fuck, she was breaking his heart.

Earlier that week, Oliver had come home to his wife to find her on the floor in front of the t.v, surrounded by copious amounts of sweets. He had grinned down at her and jokingly said something about watching how much she ate.

He had watched her face shut down, had felt her pulling from him when he tried to curl up next to her at night, had heard her short, clip answers.

Hell, he had never noticed her having any sort of body imagine issues. Not through their whole friendship, not through their dating period, nor their engagement period (even though it had only lasted a week until Oliver had demanded she become his wife straight away).

Now, a year into their marriage, Oliver was witnessing Felicity hate her own body and he had no idea how to help.

He felt like such a jerk, knowing he was he one that had suddenly caused this, even though he hadn't meant to.

"I don't want to go." Felicity whispered as she walked over to him. Oliver fought to control his sadness, his anger, and he moved towards her even as she flinched back from him.

"Damnit, Felicity. Talk to me." he rasped, gripping her arms.

Bright blue eyes blinked up at him, pooling with tears, lower lip suddenly trembling. He cursed, pulling her into his arms and holding her as she suddenly began to sob. She tried to talk between her heart wrenching sobs but he couldn't understand her, only catching some words.

He moved her backward, settling her on the couch, pushing her hair back from her face as she clung to his shirt.

"Baby, calm and talk to me." he whispered gently. She leant closer to him, her head nuzzling under his chin as she seemed to force herself to clam, to breathe.

"I'm fat." her voice hitched as she said it. Oliver jerked back from her, looking down at her in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" he growled, ducking his head to meet her watery gaze.

"I'm getting so fat." she snapped at him, her brows snapping into a frown. She pushed him away from her, slapping at his hands.

"And it's all your fault!" she hissed at him. Oliver tumbled back from her as she shot to her feet.

"My fault?" he asked, stepping back up into her personal space. She glowered up at him her lip curling into a snarl.

"Yes! You and your damn soldiers!" she snipped. Oliver frowned, staring down at her in confusion.

When he realised what she meant, his mouth dropped open in shock. He stared at her for a minute, both of them eyeing each other off.

Pregnant. She was saying she was pregnant. His wife, his Felicity was pregnant. And the goddamn woman was blaming him!

"And it is my _soldiers_ that are to blame?" he snarled, pushing her back until she was back down on the couch, moving to lay her down so he could cover her body with his. He tangled a hand into her hair, making sure she couldn't look away from him.

"Listen here and listen good, Felicity. You are the most smart, loving and beautiful woman I have ever met. You are caring, unselfish and defend the ones you love at all cost. You don't let anyone walk over you and you are graceful when you go head to head with people that dare to belittle you. But most of all, you are my wife. My sexy, sassy, beautiful wife." he murmured, his hand cupping her jaw, thumb brushing her lower lip. "And now you are my pregnant wife. The woman carrying, protecting, my son. If anything, Felicity, that makes you so much more then what you are."

"And what would that be?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"A mother." he purred, lowering his head to brush his lips over hers.

"A fat mother." she grumbled. Oliver growled at her, nipping her lower lip.

"A beautiful mother." he corrected. She pushed up on his shoulders so she could meet his gaze.

"You'll still love me even when I'm fat?" she whispered.

"You call yourself fat one more time, Mrs Queen, and I'll take you over my knee." he rumbled. She giggled against him, then, her face brightening.

"You know I'd enjoy that to much." she whispered.

"We are going to be parents, Felicity. Parents! And you are going to be the most beautiful mother on this earth." he told her, nuzzling his nose against hers.

She reached up with her hands, slipping them into his hair and brushed her lips over his.

She kissed him softly, a kissed filled with promise and love. When she pulled back, though, she was frowning.

"Son?" she quizzed. Oliver grinned at her down at her.

"Thea was a fluke. Queens are alway born male." he stated cockily.

She rolled her eyes, cursed overly boastful males before she went back to kissing him.

* * *

Clio Queen made her first appearance on the 3rd of March, 2018.

Both Felicity and Oliver cried.

And when Oliver had finally pulled himself together, he turned to his wife with a grin on his face, loving her more now then ever.

"Fluke." he whispered, gazing at his beautiful wife and his equally beautiful daughter.


	11. Tradition

_Felicity helps Oliver out a little with shaving_

* * *

He was sitting on the chair she had moved into the bathroom for when he wanted to shave his face. He was too tall for her mirror placement and he hated having to bend to see his face as he shaved.

He could feel her watching him, could see from his peripheral vision that she was bitting her lip, her right hand playing with the industrial bar in her ear. She liked watching him do domestic things. He knew she did. He had overheard Thea and her talking about it months ago. That she loved seeing him in a domestic setting because she knew he never thought he was going to be able to live that sort of life.

That was why he never questioned her watching, because he knew it was important for her to see him like this.

"Is it hard to do that?" she asked him, stepping into the bathroom. He turned to face her, giving her a small smile as she assessed the shaving cream on his face.

"Yes, but I've had years of practice, sweetheart." he told her. She grinned at him, her fingers sliding into his hair.

"Can I help?" she asked him, pushing his body back into the chair and sliding her body onto his lap. He stared at her in shock at first then gave her a hot grin.

"Think you can do so without damaging my face?" he asked her. She gave him a bland look before poking her tongue out at him.

She wiggled around on his lap, picking up a small towel and settling it around his neck and examining the razor he usually uses.

"If I can do more, ah, delicate areas, Oliver, I am sure I can do your face." she sassed him. He chuckled against her, leaning his head back as she started under his chin.

She babbled away as she dragged the razor across his skin. He listened, amused and completely unafraid. He was not worried about her cutting him, he knew she would be careful, and that even if she did cut him, she would fuss over him, in the best of ways.

She told him that he had a really sexy jawline and that she liked his cheekbones. She babbled about his lips, informing him that he had the best lips, lips that gave her the best kisses and orgasms. She didn't even seem to notice the little sexual slip up.

Then she started telling him how sexy he was when he went all Arrow. And that he should keep his stubble because it was hot and she liked the way it felt between her legs.

By the time she had finished telling him that, she was finishing up his right jaw and she was squirming on his lap.

He watched her with heavy eyes, her wiggling and words affecting him. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her fingers dancing over his fresh face.

"I think we should make this a new tradition in this household." he murmured, his hands gripping her hips, pulling her closer to his body, her pussy brushing up against his straining cock.

She looked down at their laps with wide eyes, quickly glancing back up at him as a small smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, we definitely should." she whispered, slipping her arms around his neck and brining their lips together.


	12. Their Dance

_They were always the perfect height for each other _

* * *

When Oliver and Felicity were 11, they discovered that Oliver was the perfect height to rest his chin on Felicity's head as he stood behind her.

Oliver's mother had gushed at how cute it was, and though it embarrassed both Oliver and Felicity, they still did it every chance they got.

* * *

All through their teens, their height difference never changed. Felicity stayed small and Oliver grew tall.

On Felicity's 14th birthday, Oliver stood behind her with his head resting on top of hers, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist as everyone sang her happy birthday.

On Oliver's 17th birthday, Felicity stood in front of him, not able to control her laughter while offering her support as he rested his head and most of his drunk body against her.

* * *

When Felicity finally turned 21, Oliver took her to his favourite night club, and danced with her. He stayed pressed against her back, his head resting a top of hers, his hands gripping her hips as she swayed against him.

They both didn't mention the way Oliver's cock had hardened against her ass.

That was the night something changed between them.

* * *

When Felicity started working for his father, Oliver would trap her against his body, standing behind her, holding her, resting against her.

She'd fight at first, slapping and scolding him as they were at work.

But it didn't stop him, and eventually she gave up fighting him.

Felicity was embarrassed every time Oliver's father would walk in on them like that.

Both of them in their own Oliver and Felicity bubble, chatting away, Felicity against Oliver. They wouldn't notice until Robert would clear his throat, never angry but always amused.

* * *

When Felicity's mother had passed away, Oliver had been there for her the best way he could have.

Behind her, chin resting on her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

The first time Oliver kissed Felicity, they were at a concert, standing in their usual position.

Felicity had turned her head to smile up at him, so bright and beautiful that Oliver had just leant down and kissed her.

She hadn't even frozen, she just kissed him back, turning in his arms and throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

When Felicity proposed to Oliver, he had been resting behind her, and she had held up an old silver ring, her fathers, and had asked.

Oliver had spun her around and had scolded her for ruining his proposal plans.

But he had said yes.

* * *

They danced their first dance in the most unlikely way.

But anyone who knew them knew that dancing back to chest was special to them.

* * *

Oliver stood behind Felicity, chin on her head as they both waited nervously for the results of their pregnancy test.

Then they both cried when it came back positive.

* * *

Throughout the whole pregnancy, Oliver was a protective presence.

He stood behind her, chin on her head, hands cradling her heavy belly, feeling the slight movements of their son.

* * *

Years later, when their son had grown into a teen, Oliver had been picking up his son from school.

He hadn't expected to pull into the car pack to find his son talking to a girl.

When their son had brought the girl home, he had introduced her standing behind her, chin resting on her head and his hands tucked into the front pockets of her jeans.

Felicity and Oliver had looked at each other, both noticing the intimate act.

* * *

It was then they both began to notice how much their son had picked up on their habits as a couple.

And they weren't surprised, years later, when their son married his teenage love, that they danced Oliver and Felicity's dance.


	13. Future Husband

_She has saved him as her future husband in her phone, only to have him change it_

*30 Rock; 4x14: Future Husband*

Just watched that ep and all I could think of was Oliver and Felicity so here is a quicky

* * *

Future husband?

Who the hell had she put into her phone as her future husband? Her thumb hovered over the name, the temptation to call whoever it was almost overwhelming.

But she just didn't know if she could risk it. She had no idea who it could be. A serial killer? An angry old man? What if she had gotten drunk, hit on a woman and typed in her number as future husband?

Yesterday, she hadn't had future husband in her phone, but today she did. Which meant it had happened over night. She had been at a club opening last night, and she knew she had gotten very drunk. So whoever she had gotten drunk with would have had to be future husband.

This was why she didn't allow herself to go out often. But her best friend, Lyla Diggle, had strutted into her house with the announcement that they were going out to party. Of course, Felicity had tried to deny, but honestly, Lyla Diggle could be a terrifying woman to go against.

She just about jumped out of her skin when her phone started vibrating, indicating that she was getting a call. When her eyes focused on the screen again, she gaped when she noticed who was calling her.

Future husband.

_Holy shit! _She frantically looked around, as if the people in her break room would step forward and actually take her phone off her. _Oh god, _could she actually answer this? She stared dumbly at her phone, feeling it vibrate in her hand. Maybe it was best she just let it ring out.

She wasn't expecting him to call her again.

"Shit shit shit." she muttered to herself. Future husband was not going to stop calling her it would seem. Sucking in a deep breath, she swiped her thumb across the screen and brought her phone to her ear.

"Ah, hello?"

"Hm, future wife, how lovely to hear your voice again." the deep husky male voice greeted her. Felicity almost dropped her phone in shock. _Wow, _the man had a voice that could bring a woman to her knees.

"Hello, ah, may I ask who this is?" she asked. _God, _she couldn't believe she was sitting here talking to a man with a voice like his.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" the man asked. Felicity closed her eyes in embarrassment and let out a guilty giggle.

"I'm really sorry but I must have had a lot to drink and I have forgotten just about everything that happened last night." she whispered.

Her body completely reacted to his chuckle and she quickly glanced around to make sure no one had witnessed her mini meltdown.

"Yes, you were big on the cocktails, as well has my scotch." he told her. _Oh god, _no wonder she couldn't remember. Cocktails were one thing, but she was bad when it came to drinks like scotch.

"I am so sorry." she whispered meekly to him. She would have embarrassed herself completely last night, she was actually surprised that he was even calling her.

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweet thing. You were quite cute last night, most enduring. However, we did make a bargain last night, and I was calling to make sure you were going to actually hold up your end of it." he murmured.

"Oh no, look, I was obviously very drunk last night and if I promised you something sexual, I can guarantee that you aren't going to actually get it. One time in college, I drunkenly told my professor that I would have a threesome with him, totally forgot about it and then he turned up the next night at my apartment with his wife. It was so awkward because I had to get my mum to deal with it, who encouraged me to do it at first...Oh god, sorry, I have no idea why I told you that." Felicity's head fall into her hand, her face blushing bright red as she quickly thanked whatever god was up stairs for the fact that at least the man wasn't standing in front of her.

He was silent over on his end of the phone and she had to pull it back from her ear to make sure she hadn't accidentally hung up on him.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, to make sure he was still alive, he spoke.

"There was sexual undertones, sweet thing, but that wasn't our bargain-" he chuckled. "-We made a deal, you and I. If I danced with you throughout the night, you would go on a date with me the following night. You even made me pinky promise it. Again, simply enduring, sweet thing." he murmured.

She stared in shock at the floor, not at her asking him to dance with her. Without a doubt, she definitely would have cornered a man into dancing with her. She did almost every time, she just loved to dance. But the fact that she had promised a date was shocking.

She was never really that foreword with a man. But maybe that changed when she had stolen his man drink.

"You bargained to go on a date with me?" she questioned, almost not believing him.

"Ah, that tone of disbelief could break a mans heart, sweet thing." he chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just really shocked. You sound really good looking." she blurted. _Oh jesus, _she was really digging herself into a hole here.

"Well then, I'd certainly hate to disappoint you if I don't live up to my good looking voice." he told her. She snorted at that and almost dropped her phone when someone touched her shoulder. She looked up at her work colleague, shocked to find the man smiling down at her.

"Gotta get back to work, Miss Smoak, upstairs is calling for you." he told her. _God, _upstairs wanted her? What had she done now?

"Uh, okay. Thank you." she whispered to the man. She watched as he moved away from her and she quickly stumbled to her feet.

"Um, future husband, I kinda have to go." she told him. Calling him future husband had been weird, but she really didn't have anything else to call him. She heard him sigh over the phone and then heard him hum.

"Okay, future wife. We'll be seeing each other soon enough." he rumbled, then he hung up.

She pulled her phone way from her ear, putting it in her side pocket as she started to make her way to the elevators. She couldn't believe that had just happened. It was only when she got into the elevator that she realised she hadn't actually gotten his name.

When she got to the top floor, she was greeted with a tall bodyguard who smiled warmly at her.

"Miss Smoak, good afternoon. Just through here, please. Mr Queen will be with you in just a moment." he said nicely. She hurried to follow, his long legs eating up more stride then hers.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" she asked the man. She heard him chuckle and that made her somewhat relax, even though her mind instantly claimed that his chuckle wasn't as sexy as the man who she had put in her phone as future husband.

"No, Miss Smoak. You are not in trouble. Mr Queen just has some...unfinished business with you." he told her, giving her a wink before he felt her alone in the room.

She stared after him, confused. _That was weird. _She quickly made herself comfortable in the room, setting herself up at the only desk in the room. She pulled her phone out, quickly unlocking it and scrolling through her phonebook to find the man she was claiming would be her future husband. She hovered over his name again, wishing to press it so she could hear his voice again.

She was shocked out of her thoughts when her phone started buzzing, almost dropping her phone as she fumbled with it in her hands.

Future husband flashed up on her screen again and even though she was meant to be meeting with her boss, she couldn't help but answer.

"Hi, again." she whispered.

"Answering your phone when your meant to be meeting with her boss, sweet thing. How naughty of you." he chuckled. She pulled her phone away from her ear, his voice sounding strange as it didn't seem to just be coming from her phone. She glanced up at the door way and dropped her phone in shock.

Oliver Queen, her boss, was standing in the threshold of the office, leaning against it. But it was his hand, holding his phone to his ear, that had her attention.

"Hello, future wife." he murmured, bringing his phone away from his ear and tucking it into his inner chest pocket.

"You?-" she gasped. "-It was you that I promised a date with?" _oh god,_ how could she had done this? She was going to loose her job. She was going to become the target of all the gossip. She had promised a date with her boss! She couldn't believe she had done this to herself.

"Mr Queen-" she quickly stumbled to her feet, smoothening out her dress as she hurried her way over to him. "-I am so sorry. I obviously didn't realise it was you last night. Oh god, please don't fire me. I'm really good at my job, I swear and I definitely do not hit on my superiors when I go out to clubs." she said. He was grinning at her when she finally forced herself to look up at his face.

God, he was so good looking. There was something about the dark stubble on his face that had her insides clenching. And his height. He was tall and she had a complete weakness for tall men.

"Yes, Miss Smoak. You informed me on that last night. But nonetheless, you promised me a date and I intend to collect." he told her, stepping closer to her. She tilted her head back so she could keep eye contact. _Damn, _he had the prettiest eyes.

"You intend to collect?" she whispered questionably.

"Yes, sweet thing, I intend to collect."

* * *

A year or so later, on the night of Oliver and Felicity Queen's wedding, Felicity was pluging her phone into its charger just as she thought of something.

"Oliver." she called out. Her husband was behind her in seconds, his warm hands curling around her hips.

"Hmm?" he hummed, his nose nuzzling into her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as he began to place warm, opened mouth kisses down her neck.

"I never asked, but why did we put each other down as future spouses in our phones?" she questioned.

They had gone on the date she had promised, and had built their relationship from there. They dated for six months, then he surprised the hell out of her and got down on one knee and proposed to her. They had been in their favourite cupcake shop and she had cried and thrown herself into his arms. A year later, on the day of their engagement, they had gotten married on his family grounds, their friends and family surrounding them. And in all that time, the fact that they had never changed their names from future husband/wife had never come into question.

"Damn, you really don't remember that night-" he chuckled. "-Just as you were leaving with Lyla, you took my phone off me. Told me that we would definitely be getting married in the near future so you had put yourself down as future wife, then you kissed me sweetly and handed me your phone so I could give you my number. I was going to put in my real name, you know? But I couldn't. I couldn't deny what we shared that night, and I really liked the thought of maybe being your future husband." he told her.

He leaned around her, taking her phone off her and going into her phonebook. She watched as he went into his details. She watched as he pressed edit. Then she watched as he deleted future and just saved himself as husband.

"I've wanted to do that since our first date." he told her. She turned in his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing his lips down to hers.

Thank god she had saved him as her future husband.


	14. Feel Her Heart Beat

**I left myself a little sidenote saying to remind readers that this was set in season 2 :)**

**So, I'm back? I am so sorry I have been missing for so long, but those who had suffered year 12 would know how much attention needs to go into studying and how much of a lack of motivation to anything else exists.**

**I was going through my older fanfic file today and found this little fic I had written a long time ago and I was in the mood to rewrite/edit and give you guys something from me.**

**So this is my little comeback!**

**Hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for sticking with me for the past months :)**

* * *

_Thea isn't stupid, she knows something is going on between her brother and his geeky EA and when she catches them in a compromising position, she comes to the conclusion that is was only a matter of time. _

* * *

Feel Her Heart Beat

Thea watched as Oliver moved behind his EA, his hand automatically going to the back of her neck, his darker fingers curling around the pale girl's neck. Thea had to give Felicity props for not even jumping at the contact. She either didn't notice, to lost in her computer world to even care or it happened so often that she had accustomed herself to the feel of Oliver's touch.

Thea had asked Oliver if Felicity was anything other then his executive assistant but his cold, hard glare had shut her right up. Now, watching them work together, Thea was beginning to believe that the rumors around Queen Consolidated might be true.

When Thea cleared her throat, Oliver barely reacted, just lifted his head slowly, his face blank. Felicity on the other hand startled, jerking in her seat so suddenly that if Oliver hadn't had his hand on the back of her neck, she would have tripped over sitting down.

"Ollie" Thea smirked, amused at Felicity's reaction. For some reason, Thea quite enjoyed it, it was honest and kind of cute.

As Felicity made move to stand, Thea saw Oliver's hand tighten for a second as if to say she didn't need to stand for her, then let go and proceeded to move around the desk towards Thea. Her brother stood tall in front of her, arms crossing over his chest as he looked down at her. Thea gave him a quick grin and mimicked his stance.

"Speedy, what can I do for you?" he asked, ensuring that he was blocking Felicity from her view. Thea grinned once again and lifted a brow at her brother but noticed his look and then lost all amusement. This Oliver she was still getting used to, and she was almost certain she would never really get used to it.

"I was wondering if you could go to the club tonight to allow a new shipment in. Roy is taking me out and begged me not to miss another date." Thea said, widening her eyes, hoping the puppy eye look still worked with him.

With just the narrowing of his eyes, she knew he was going to say no and just as she was about to narrow them, ready herself for an argument, Felicity popped out from his side, tripping in her heels as she stumbled her way over to them. Oliver caught her around the waist, rightened her and moved to stand behind her, his hand going to the back of her neck once again. Thea found it odd, that certain action, but it seemed to be of somewhat importance to Oliver to always be touching her neck.

"Your brother would love to help! He doesn't have anything on tonight that I'm aware of, well, no work related things. He might have a date or something. You know how men are, a new women every night and I'm sure Oliver isn't any different-" Felicity suddenly got quite flustered. "-not that I'm saying he is a slut or anything! I mean, I'm sure he gets his fair share of women but-" Oliver cut off the poor rambling woman before she could dig herself into a deeper hole, and if Thea hadn't been paying attention to Oliver's hand, she would have missed the tightening squeeze of his fingers.

"Felicity-" he rumbled, his eyes on Thea the whole time. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut , blushing before shuffling on her feet. "-What time does the shipment come in?" he continued, completely straying from Felicity's rambles as if it was another thing that happened often.

Thea frowned in surprise then quickly made herself smile, hoping she had hid her shock fast enough before either of them noticed. She hadn't know anyone Oliver ever listened to, not before he went to the island and not after he came back. Her brother was a man with his own conviction and he wasn't the type to sway at another's will.

Felicity Smoak was certainly more then just an executive assistant.

* * *

Felicity was watching Oliver with caution, knowing he was pouting, well, more like snarling but still, the man was pissed that he hadn't been able to suit up and go out and terrorize the city's lowlife population for the night.

Seated atop of Thea's main bar, Felicity sat swaying her legs, playing around on her tablet as Oliver dealt with the men bringing in thea's new shipment of alcohol. She didn't get involve during the hour Oliver snapped at the young men, she just would sneak quick glances at her angry boss.

She was finishing up on her tablet while Oliver was showing the men out and she startled when he slammed the door shut behind them with an angry grunt. Watching him as he spun on her she wasn't too surprised when he started stomping over to her. With a low sigh, which she knew he heard, she placed her tablet to the side and waited for Oliver to go Arrow on her.

"You do not get to decided what I do after work hours" he snapped as he advanced on her, his hands slamming down onto the bar besides her hips. Felicity lifted a brow but didn't say anything, allowing him to vent it out.

"You do not decided my evenings in front of my sister!" he hissed, blue eyes flashing at her before he huffed out breath. Felicity bit her lip, surprised at that statement. Was angry that she had said that he would do his sister a favour? Or was he angry that she had butted in about his evening before he could? Obviously Oliver picked up on where her train of thoughts where heading and he pushed back from her with a growl, beginning to pace.

"What's wrong with you doing a favour for your sister? Or is it more something to do with Thea knowing what you are doing during the night?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side, arms crossing over her chest. She waited a long minute until he spun back to her, stomped back to her and gripped her head on his big hands. They framed her face, fingers threading into her hair and Felicity's eyes widened in complete surprise. Her hands flew to his forearms, her nails digging into his skin as he stepped closer between her legs.

"She'll think the rumors are true" he murmured, his eyes tracing over her face before closing. Felicity froze, her eyes widening in surprise, hands tightening against his forearms as she stared at his face. She knew the rumors, hell, she lived the rumors. The women in the office where not happy that apparently somehow she had managed to snag Oliver Queen as her own. But she hadn't been aware that he was hearing these rumors as well.

"What rumors? There are no rumors. Well, I'm sure there are rumors but there isn't any _rumors, _you know?" she quickly said, attempting to throw him off this track before it got to personal. Because too personal with Oliver lead to trouble, and Felicity didn't have it in her to deal with the issues being personal with Oliver brought forward.

When his eyes opened again, she was not prepared for the emotion in them. One of his hands moved to the back of her neck, a spot in which he enjoyed cupping far to often, not that she was really complaining. When his hand tightened and he began to pull her forward, Felicity's heart melted.

* * *

Her date hadn't really gone as planned.

Roy, for some reason, had received an odd phone call that had had him speeding out of their favourite diner in seconds. He had called out to her as he was rushing out that he would call and then had vanished.

Not really impressed with his behaviour, Thea had decided to just walk to her club, which was only a twenty minute walk from the diner. Even with Oliver and Roy's voices in her head telling her that it was unsafe to walk alone, late at night in the Glades, she had fast walked and had made it to the club in a matter of minutes untouched.

Now, as she fought her way with the locks on the back door, she was hoping Oliver might still be there so she cloud vent to him. Finally getting the door unlocked, she pushed her way in before catching it and closing it softly behind her. The door was far to heavy and slammed when wasn't closed with assistance, and Thea wasn't in the mood for loud noise.

Sighing, she moved down the long hall way the opened up on to her main bar, already figuring out what she was going to be mixing into her drink to maybe help her sleep the night away. When she turned the corner into her bar, she stopped short, her whole system freezing up.

Her brother was between Felicity legs, her arms around his neck, his hand curled around the back of her neck. Their lips weren't touching, not yet, and Thea quickly realised that she had stepped into a really intimate, private moment between two people that obviously had a lot more than boss/worker relationship.

She quickly moved back as they closed the distance between each other and it made Thea stop again. It was like watching two souls become one. Two people that had been searching for each other over the past million years finally finding each other. It broke Thea's heart at the sheer beauty of these two people finally coming together and Thea couldn't help but feel the reason Oliver was living was because of the woman currently melting in his arms.

* * *

_Ten years later_

Thea couldn't believe she was celebrating her nephews seventh birthday.

Not surprisingly, Thea had confronted Oliver the day after she had walked in on Oliver and Felicity and had watched the way her brother had become overtly protective of Felicity as he had threatened Thea that if she told anyone, all he worse secrets would come out. She had rolled her eyes and told him to settle down and explain what was going on.

A year after that, Oliver had proposed to Felicity at Thea's apartment, out on her balcony.

Six months after that, Felicity had been walked down the isle by John Diggle, Oliver's best friend/man. The ceremony had be small and quick. Simple but oh so beautiful. Thea had cried during Oliver's vows to Felicity. And Felicity had sobbed through hers. The reception had been close friends but Oliver and Felicity had vanished within the first hour.

A year or so after that, Felicity had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Oliver had cried more than Felicity. And then had refused to allow anyone other person to hold his son. Thea threw a Classic-Queen-Tantrum and had eventually gotten to hold her nephew, who she had begun attempting to corrupt as soon as he was in her arms. Two more boys followed years later and every now and then, Felicity would call Thea and complain about being stuck in a house full of testosterone.

Now, as Thea watched Felicity move around children running around her feet and adults wishing to talk, she realised something strange. Felicity was gently patting her belly with both hands.

Thea wasn't stupid. After watching Felicity go through three pregnancies, Thea knew the signs. Felicity was pregnant again. Just as she started to get up from her seat, she noticed Oliver making his way over to his wife. Settling back into her chair, she watched.

Oliver hunted Felicity, and when he caught her, his hand went to her neck, curling around the back as he bent his head to brush his lips over hers. Years of watching Oliver do that to Felicity, she still hadn't ever asked why he did it.

With that being said, when Oliver found her an hours later when night had dawned and they were sitting out on the porch sharing a beer, she had congratulated him on his fourth child and had laughed when he had shushed her, informing her that Felicity wanted to surprise everyone again. Felicity had come out and had kissed Thea goodnight, claiming she had had too much to eat and wasn't feeling well. Oliver had stood, hand curling around Felicity's neck before kissing her deeply. The poor woman had flushed, punched her husband in his chest before going back inside. Oliver had sat back down with a sigh and had brought his beer back to his lips.

"Why do you curl your hand around her neck like that?" she asked him. She obviously startled him, because he had dropped his beer back down to his lap without taking a sip and had frozen. He had stayed like that, and she had patiently waited for him t sort his thoughts out. Thea had turned from him, settling back into her chair, not n any rush for him to answer.

"I can feel her heart beat." he whispered. Thea slowly turned her head to him, startled at that response. "For so long I didn't have a heart beat. That island killed me many times and when I came back, the heart I had didn't beat anymore. Feeling Felicity's heart beat reminds me of why I lived. Without her, there is no me. Without feeling her heart beat, I wouldn't feel alive." he whispered. Thea stared at her brother, her hand lifting to grip his hand that was resting on his chair arm.

"I can feel her heart beat…"

* * *

**I have four more exams over the next two weeks and then I am done with high school for life so hopefully that means more olicity fics**


End file.
